


But We're Idols...

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: I need SyoAi badly so I'm taking matters into my own hands. Idk what this is, it's just cuteness cuz I don't have enough of these boys. It's midnight I need to sleep just take this





	But We're Idols...

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

Ai turned to face the shorter male, blinking as he considered the answer to Syo’s question. Without warning, he leaned close and placed a soft kiss to the other idol’s head.

Despite having been in an almost-relationship with Ai for over a week now Syo blushed. Hard. But he was so shocked by the sudden physical affection that he didn't notice his burning cheeks. “I-I meant this,” he clarified in a strained tone as he held up Ai’s jacket. It took everything he had to not melt on the spot, especially with Ai now looking even cuter from confusion as to what was happening.

“Was I not supposed to do that? I thought physical affection was a natural craving for humans.”

“It is, and you weren't wrong to do it. I liked it a lot! I wasn't expecting it is all.” Syo grinned. “This means you'll go out with me now right?” he asked in a hopeful tone. The blond was determined to be with Ai; he had asked the taller out three times in the past five days. But Ai’s answer hasn't changed.

“No. We’re idols, we can't be-”

“Caught in a controversy should anything bad happen,” Syo finished with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence while Ai analyzed the situation, but Syo was talking again before he could think of a reply.

“I won't give up.” Syo’s tone was gentle but determined as he locked eyes with the robot. “I really like you Ai. And we go together so well… I'm gonna fight for my chance to be with you.”

“You’re boisterous and full of life, but you sure can be sweet and gentle when you want to be.” Ai's voice was gentler as well, and a tiny smile played on his lips.

Being complimented by Ai always made Syo beam, and this time was no exception. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the more experienced idol, pressing his face against Ai’s chest. When he felt the other softly reciprocate the hug his heart warmed. He turned a sweet smile up to Ai and followed it with a playful tone. “You can’t say no to me forever.”

Ai paused. Gazing into Syo’s blue eyes made him feel a warmth he didn't totally understand and couldn't quite name, but he did know that he really liked that warmth. The smaller’s eyes also reminded Ai of the sea, which made him feel calmer and more relaxed.

“I know.”

Ai’s voice was barely audible, but Syo heard the reply and chuckled softly. “You gotta get to practice,” he reminded the robot.

Ai nodded. “Yes. I'll see you later, Syo.”

The blond released Ai and smiled, waving as he watched the taller leave the room. “I'll be waiting.”


End file.
